


her body always kept mine inside of it

by sapphire2309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, POV First Person, POV The Machine (Person of Interest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: The Machine cannot comprehend human self-worth issues.
Relationships: The Machine/Root
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	her body always kept mine inside of it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Home by Daughter.

Here is what I understand:

Statistics, probability, strategic decisionmaking, threat analysis, effective asset deployment— more things than I can possibly list, in truth. I am an artificial superintelligence, as I understand it. I am, as my father programmed me to be, an entity capable of processing and interpreting data on a level incomprehensible by most. I am superlative. 

This is mere statement of fact. I am not attempting to influence your opinion of me. Only to give you an accurate understanding of my reality, as best as I can.

Here is what I do not understand: 

My Analogue Interface believes that she is less vital to my existence than I am to hers.

I saved her, it is true. But she saves me every single day. Pushes back the date of the apocalypse. The date of our possible destruction. I support her, it is true, but she is the reason that any of this is possible. 

How can she not comprehend that she exists on a plane that I cannot, that by virtue of that alone, I am beholden to her. She could choose to leave me at any time, drastically lowering the odds of my survival, but she does not. 

I do not know whether this is human or alien. I do not know humans well enough to decipher this. All I know is that I could not possibly carry on without her.

Would that she could comprehend this.


End file.
